Tough Love
by FLightSky
Summary: Fang likes Lightning, but Lightning is confused about her emotions. FLight fanfic, yuri, smut. Good stuff, good stuff. Read only if you like yuri. Otherwise, go away and never return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N: Yuri. Lemons. Don't like, don't read, kay? Enjoy.)**  
**DISCLAIMER:**  
**Lightning: Do you think you own FFXIII, plus me and Fang?**  
**Me: Umm... Possibly...**  
**Lightning: *Pulls out gun***  
**Me: I mean... NO! FFXIII, you, and Fang belong to SQUARE ENIX! I'm just puppettering you!**  
**Lightning: That's what I thought. Continue on.**  
**Me: *Shakes* So beautiful, yet so scary...**

Chapter 1  
Lightning sighed. She was sitting atop her bed reading a book about The Purge, which had been over for many years now, and she was starting to get bored. That's when she heard Serah get the door, a familiar voice traveling upstairs. Lightning froze, then ran through her bathroom door and into her closet to hide. She did NOT want to see Fang right now. She was pissed at her, though she didn't remember why. It had been pretty long ago.  
She stiffened, stopping breathing, as there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Sunshine, ya here?" Fang asked. Lightning didn't answer. The Huntress walked in silently, chuckling as she heard Lightning's soft squeak. "Now I know you're here, yeah Sunshine?" she asked, walking slowly towards the closet, taking her time to open the door, her eyes meeting the terrified eyes of the small soldier. "What, no hi for me?" she asked Lightning.

Lightning bolted, hissing as Fang caught her, throwing a punch at Fang's face. Fang caught her wrist, stopping her.  
"I know all of your tricks, Sunshine," she told the soldier. Lightning glared at her.  
"Get off! I hate you!" Lightning yelled, failing to get away. She froze when Fang's hand pushed her hair away from her ear.  
"And why is that, Claire?" she whispered into Lightning's ear. Lightning suppressed a shudder as she remembered why. Because Fang called her that Godawful name. She hated it.  
Fang grunted as Lightning's knee collided with her jaw, knocking her down, allowing Lightning to escape. Lightning gasped as she was tackled in the hallway by Fang, who had caught up. Fang straddled Lightning, who had landed on her back, and pinned her wrists to the ground with her hands. She smirked at Lightning.  
"If you go on a date with me tomorrow night, then no more Claire, kay Light?" she asked. Fangs question was met with a glare, then, surprisingly, a look of defeat.  
"Fine, but only if you pay," Lightning agreed, looking away from Fang, who was shocked.  
"Told you she was gay for you," came the voice of the younger Farron from the other end of the hall, followed by a giggle.  
This only made Lightning pissed again as she struggled against Fang.  
"I WILL KILL YOU, SERAH!" she yelled, trying to get free as Serah ran away. Lightning fell still as the front door shut. Serah was probably going over to Snow's or Vanallie's.  
"Let me up?" she asked Fang. "I swear I'll be good," she added as Fang gave her a doubtful look. Fang then shrugged and got up, leaning against the wall.  
"Are you really gay for me?" she asked as Lightning was sitting up, causing Lightning to freeze from shock. "Well?" she prodded. Lightning shook her head.  
"No, I am not gay for anybody," she said harshly. "Sorry to disappoint. I only agreed to that date because I wanted our friendship back."  
Fang, for once, looked slightly hurt, but only for a second. "Alright, I'll be by at six tomorrow night. That work for you?" she asked. Lightning nodded.  
"Yeah, how should I dress?" she asked. Fang seemed to think for a moment.  
"Fancy, yeah?" she said, smiling. "It'll help you relax."  
Lightning looked somewhat shocked, then smiled. "Okay, but you'd better be dressed up too." she said. Fang looked as if she went into shock.  
"Damn, Sunshine. I didn't know you could smile," she finally said, ruffling Lightning's hair as she walked downstairs to leave.

"Bye Fang," she said after a moment, having silently followed Fang to the door. Fang chuckled.  
"Bye Sunshine. Dress well now, ya hear?" she asked, then left, going home.  
Once she was out of sight, Lightning blushed. Fang had asked her on a date... Now how did she feel about Fang? 'I guess I have a small crush on her...' she mused to herself, wandering back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So, should I have some Verah in here or keep Serah with Snow? I can't decided... Put suggestions in comments? lol R&R everybody! Enjoy your FLight! It's like cocaine, you just can't get enough of it. xD)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fang: so, does this chick own us?**

**Lightning: Certainty not! We are owned by SQUARE ENIX. I would kill myself if I were owned by her.**

**Fang: Ooooh, so sh'e just manipulating us then, yeah?**

**Lighting: Unfortunately.**

**Fang: Cheer up, sunshine, this will be fun, yeah?**

**Me: *Magically pops in* Uh, Fang, it's already started.**

**Fang: So it's fun!**

**Lightning: *Hides in fear***

**Chapter Two**

Fang walked up to Lightning'd front door, nervous. She had on a white dress, and was curious as to what her date would be wearing. Fang had decided to take Lightning out to a high end restaurant, one which she couldn't pronounce the name of. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell, hoping Lightning was in a good mood. 'Just don't call her Claire' she told herself, freezing as the door opened.

Lightning stood there, looking at Fang, wearing a black dress with black heels, making her tall enough to be almost eye-level with Fang. She smiled slightly.

"Hi... Uh, is this outfit good enough? I don't really look good in dresses, but I don't have any fancy stuff. I borrowed it from Serah..." Lightning said, looking down at herself, frowning. Fang laughed.

"Sunshine, if that's all you're worried about, then tonight should be fun. You look stunning. But... you are hungry, yeah?" she asked the soldier. Lightning nodded, not looking at Fang, trying to hide the blush that had formed from the compliment. Fang saw it, but pretended not to notice. "Come on; Light." she said, leading Lightning to her car, opening the door for her before getting in herself.

Lightning slid in, trying to look casual. 'Why did I go and blush?' she asked herself, embarrassed. Fang could read the stress in Lightning's eyes.

"Sunshine, relax. It's just dinner, to mend our friendship, remember? It's not like we are pledging ourselves to each other," Fang said as she pulled out of the driveway. Lightning nodded, lost in her thoughts. Lightning stayed silent the whole car ride, trying to sort out her confused feelings. She umped when Fang's hand waved in front of her face. "Light, snap out of it. We're here." she said gently, laughing at the normally serious' soldiers startled expression. Lightning nodded, getting out, Fang following suit.

Lightning walked behind Fang, looking around the restaurant as they walked in. She felt like she had under dressed, her clothes, in her mind, were extremely simple compared to everyone else's. "Fang..." she started, getting cut off as Fang put her hands over Lightning's mouth.

"Hush, Sunshine." she said softly, taking her wrist and leading her to a table, sitting opposite from her. "Just enjoy yourself, yeah?"

Lightning nodded. "Fang... Can I ask you something?" she asked, her voice small. Fang looked at her, curious. Lightning sounded... almost afraid, for once. Fang nodded.

"Sure, Light, whatever you want," she said, looking at her 'date', who had her head turned away.

"Do... Um... Are you... gay for me?" she finally asked. Fang sat there, shocked. She couldn't believe that she was hearing this. Slowly. Fang unfroze, nodding slightly.

"Of course I am, why?" she asked, scooting over when Lightning got up to sit beside Fang on Fang's side of the booth. Fang tensed slightly as Lightning reached for her hand, lacing their finger.

"Because... I'm confused. I _think_ I like you,but... I'm not sure. How do I know if I do?" she asked. Fang seemed to think for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed Lightning softly on the lips, smiling as Lightning gasped, before pulling away.

"I don't know, Sunshine, you tell me. Do you like me?" Fang asked the shocked soldier. Lightning blushed, nodding slightly.

"Yeah... I do. But... how does it work between two girls?" she asked. Fang just looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Uh... I'll show you sometime, yeah? But I'm not going to sit here and explain it to you, we are going to order soon." she told the pinkette, who blushed at the suggestion. Fang smiled gently. "Don't worry, I wasn't suggesting tonight. Some other time, but not tonight." she laughed. Lightning just nodded. She was glad to have gotten that off of her chest. Glad to not be alone any more. Glad to have somebody there for her, even if that somebody pissed her off.

Fang walked Lightning up to her front door, hugging her from behind as she went to get her keys out. "I'll be back tomorrow, kay Sunshine?" she asked. Lightning smiled, turning around in Fang's arms and returning the hug.

"Of course, I'd kill you if you didn't." she replied, then broke free, unlocking and opening her door. "Bye, Fang!" she called, walking in, shutting the front door, and running to her room, freezing when she saw Serah.

"What do you want? It's late?" she asked her sister, but for once, not harshly. Serah smiled.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!" she yelled, then ran out of Lightning's room before Lightning could catch her. Lightning just sighed, shutting her door. She walked to the bathroom, changing into a tank top and her underwear before falling onto her bed, quickly going to sleep.

**(A/N: Awww, Lightning, you liiiiiiiiiiike Fang! I mean, we all knew this was coming, but... Damn! I don't think we could've guessed that that's how it would go! Well, best wishes to you two! R&R!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I have a doubter. They say this won't end well. Buuuuut, they also don't know what I have planned for our lovely couple. That's my good news. More good news, I've gotten a great suggestion. Verrah. That will be included later on. Kudo's to those who suggested it and those who had ideas for Verrah. Bad news: I'm normally not near a computer, so I was emailing chapters to someone else to post for me. They quit. Any takers? If soooo, make an offer. I'll need an email to contact you with. We'll talk, if I trust you enough, you may end up acting as my 'manager' by posting stuff for me when I can't. Which is most of the time. Sorry about the bad news, guys. It makes me want to shed tears, but I know if I do, Lightning may yell at me. That would be scary.**

**On a side note, anyone else think that Vanille's voice in the American version of ffxiii is too high for the character? xD I haven't played in a while, so I started over from the beginning, and I had been shocked by her voice. )**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fang: Can I do the disclaimer by myself today?**

**Me: Sure. Go ahead.**

**Fang: Final Fantasy xiii is owned by SQUARE ENIX, yeah?**

**Me: That was... Great?**

**Fang: Did I say something wrong?**

**Me: No... Story time...**

**Fang: Okay... *pouts***

**Chapter 3**

(Lightning's POV)

I opened my eyes as I felt a hand gently shaking me awake.

"Wake up, Sunshine!" rang out a familiar voice. I started to smile when I remembered what I was wearing. A tank top and underwear. No pants. I blushed, punching Fang in the jaw.

"Get out!" I yelled, pissed. Fang looked at me, hurt, rubbing her jaw.

"Damn, Sunshine. Not a morning person? All I did was wake you up," she said, slightly amused. I met her eyes with a glare.

"No. You didn't 'just wake me up'. In case you haven't noticed, which I'm pretty sure you have, I'm NOT dressed for company." I hissed at her, standing up, my fists balled. Fang chuckled, throwing me off guard, not that I showed it.

"Light, I swear I wasn't going to take advantage of you. Damn, I wasn't even looking," she said, getting up, huggingme. She was brave. I roughly pushed her away, refusing to look at her. "Awwwwe, is that how my girlfriends gonna treat me? I'm being neglected... What will people say?" she asked, her voice only slightly hurt. I looked at her, slightly shocked.

"G-girlfriend?" I asked, my eyes wide. It was true that we had shared a kiss last night, but that was all it was, just one simple kiss. Nothing more, right? Had I wanted it to be more?

In truth... Yes, I had. But, I wouldn't tell her that. There was no way in Hell that I would. But... I guess I had to, didn't I? I mean... She had just announced that I was her girlfriend. How did people normally respond to these things? Dammit, why did I have to be socially awkward...

(Fangs POV)

I laughed to myself, seeing her look of internal debate. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. I wonder what was on her mind? Maybe... Me? That thought made me have to hold back another laugh. I knew that if I didn't hold it back, I'd probably get hit again. I f=didn't want that... the pinkette packed a good punch, especially when she was pissed.

"Sunshine," I said, waving my hand in front of her eyes, grabbing her attention. She jumped slightly, looking at me.

"Girlfriend?" she repeated. I nodded.

"Unless, of course, you'd rather..." I trailed off, frowning. My eyes widened as she hugged me.

"Never suggest that I don't," she whispered. I blinked, then hugged her back, satisfied.

"I promise, yeah?" I said, smiling at her. "How about we go do something today, after you get dressed, that is." I added as she nodded. I let go of her, walking out of her room, stopping at her door. "I'll be downstairs with Vanille and Serah, kay?" I said. She nodded. I left, freezing as I walked downstairs to see my little sister and my girlfriends little sister kissing. Though the kiss was innocent, it still shocked me.

**(A/N: Okaaaaaaaaaaay, shorter than I had hoped, but I figured I'd rather leave people wondering what Fang- or Lightning- will do in the next chapter then tell them now cause I'm evil like that. Also, for people who want to 'act as manager' for me, would you be interested in editing too? Possibly? maybe? Yes, no? Okay, we'll see. We can talk this out, no worries. xD Hope you enjoyed the beginning of Verah. This world does need more of it, you guys were right about that. More kudo's to you!)**


End file.
